bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Volker Voss
Backstory Growing up, Volker lived in succlusion, the only thing he could gather from the outside world was stories from his mother, she told him that he couldn't leave the house or bad things would happen, so he watched TV and read books to learn about the outside world. 9 years passed, his mother came down with a illness. After struggling for 3 months, she died, living only a robotic servant to take care of him. Her last words to him were an apology, for the lonely life she gave him. As the days went by... The robotic servant interested him greatly... He thought about what robotics could do. So he went to the basement where scrap parts were and got to building. Constantly researching, building, going through failure after failure, accident after accident, after 1 year, at the age of ten, he made his automated robot, an astounding feat at his age. The robot would later be known as the Rudie Model. He built more... They ended up being his connection to the outside world, getting him food and supplies, better than the robotic servant his mother left him with could. News travels fast in Lumina, people say these strange new robots.. Ones that were never seen in Lumina before. People tried to take credit for them, but no one would be believed. One day, they traced them back to Volker's house. He became none as a progedy. One of the youngest robotics experts in teh world.. But he hated the fame and the eyes constantly on him. He tried to keep his solitude life. His life melted down to 4 things, hygeine, sleeping, robotics, and food and drink. As time went on, roughly 5 years, he developed a skill known in Lumina as technomancy or mechromancy. Fasinated by this ability, the ability to control robots and even create prebuilt ones out of thin air, he continued to perfect it. 5 more years later, at the age of 20, he began to grow weary of his life style... That this life he had was all there was, that he has yet to leave this outside world... One day, he packed up his things, he left and packed up for whatever lied ahead. Robots In Volker's arsenal, he has a variety of robots whose abilities range from ordinary household tasks to combat. Making his first robot at the age of ten, he quickly became more and more skilled at mechani cs and programming. While he is brilliant at robotics and enginnering, he is lacking in most other departments, especially social skills. Support Robots: Lacking combat abilities, Volker uses robots to protect himself and generally make life easier for him. In combat, his robots are less to cause damage and more to assist those in the sight with a bit of extra help. Rudies: The Rudies are his most common robot, Volker is typically seen with 2 or 3 of them at all times. Versatile and able to use tools, they are capable of many tasks, helping Volker with his work, carrying things for him, fetching objects, delivering items or messages to people, as well as the use of a a built in scanner. However, they are not suited for combat, it's not part of their design and they're compariably fragile to the other robots. If they must fight, they are a threat when in large numbers, capable of swarming the opponent and attacking with the tool they have in hand, drills, saws, blowtorches, etc. There are also a Head Rudie model that allows Volker to control the other ones at long distance and see through it. A.S.B: All-Purpose Survellence Beetle. Small robots resembling beetles. They have a couple good uses. With their built in camera, they allow Volker to spy on people from a remote location, as well as get into small spaces that other robots can't fit through. Volker, with his poor understanding of privacy, has a habit of planting them in locations that he is not allowed to look into. V.A.R.A: Volker's Amazing Robotic Assistant. A box shaped robot that walks around on 4 spider like legs. With its single robotic eye, Volker is able to see through it vision, speak through it, and control it remotely. With its long mechanical tentacles it can grasp objects and store them inside its body. Volker also keeps it as a pet. Volker also had built a small portal device within its head, allowing for long distance transportation of small good both ways, or droins for assistance of allies. A.2.B: Anti Assault Beetle. A pill bug shaped robot that when given the command, will curl up and deploy a forcefield around itself to protect allies. L.2.T: Long Legs Turret. A robot resembling a long legged spider with a laser gun attached to it. About the size of a briefcase, the robot is small but come in groups. F.B.T: Flying Beetle Turret. The size of a grapefruit, these ladybug shaped robots come in groups and orbit around the thing they're meant to protect, firing lasers at an attacker or surrounding themselves in a forcefield and ramming into them. These are merely robots of Volker's original desisn. He has made other mechanics from Lumina from scratch, as well as had his share of failures.